A white blank page
by Maroon-dragon
Summary: Mike contemplates his feelings for his boss and Harvey his reaction towards him. Set to the song of Mumford and Sons: A white blank page.


**AN: I heard this song and immediately found it perfect for a Harvey/Mike story. Hope you guys all like it. The song is called White blank page from Mumford and Sons….I don't own anything but the plot. (you should read the story while listening to the song, to get in the mood of the song : ) ). Please read and review. **

"I'll see you tomorrow Mike." Harvey told him as he watched with the burning feeling in his stomach as Harvey proceeded to leave the bar with a beautiful redhead. The older man leaned in to whisper something in her ear and she threw her head back and laughed. It should have been him Harvey was taking home. It should have been him that was laughing. Him that blushed when Harvey made a comment. Not her, she did not love the older man. Mike wasn't sure if the senior partner was trying to make it clear to Mike that nothing could ever happen because he was straight, or because he was his boss.

_Can you lie next to her  
>And give her your heart, your heart<br>As well as your body  
>And can you lie next to her<br>And confess your love, your love  
>As well as your folly<br>And can you kneel before the king  
>And say I'm clean, I'm clean<em>

He didn't know how Harvey did it. Muttering things in her ear while he knew it was killing Mike slowly. How could he sleep with her, knowing he would be on the other side of town trying to get the images his brain made out of his head. The images of Harvey his hands on her body, pleasuring her, worshipping her. Mike knew Harvey was interested in him physicaly. He had seen the looks when he was changing after a game of tennis. He sucked at it, but when Harvey turned those big brown eyes on him he could never say no. Harvey knew Mike wanted him, and he wanted him just as badly. Yet still every time they went to grab a drink after work he would hook up with another nameless woman. Always looking at him with those accusing brown eyes. They always said the same thing "It can never happen.". And the females were none the wiser of the dirty game played between him and Harvey.

_But tell me now, where was my fault  
>In loving you with my whole heart<br>But tell me now, where was my fault  
>In loving you with my whole heart<em>

He knew he admired Harvey the moment he met him. Hot shot lawyer, best in the city. Harvey had everything going for him, to a screw up like him he was a god. Harvey knew it too. The moment Mike told him that he needed Harvey to trust him was just a confirmation. Yet he became so much more than his mentor and boss. Watching Harvey in his element had become an addiction to Mike, but seeing him frustrated, angry and hurt was everything to Mike. It meant Harvey was human, and that he might have a chance at getting closer to the enigma that was Harvey Specter. He didn't know when things went so terribly wrong that he had fallen in love with the man. The man who tried to make it clear again and again that it would never happen. _  
><em>

_A white blank page and a swelling rage, rage  
>You did not think when you sent me to the brink, the brink<br>You desired my attention but denied my affections, my affections_

Mike knew he was slowly going insane. He was so angry at Harvey for doing this to him. He went out drinking with Mike, he patted him on the back when he did something good, and Mike swore Harvey sometimes deliberately pressed up against him. And then he broke him once again by leaving him stranded. By taking his heart in his hands and deliberately wringing it until it could take no more. Harvey enjoyed all the attention Mike gave him, the loving looks, the extra mile he went on cases just to make him proud. But when Mike needed Harvey, craved him to the point that he would even get high again to get rid of the feeling he just ignored it. He was pushing Mike, but Mike wondered if Harvey ever realized how far he could actually go before Mike would do something rash. __

_But tell me now, where was my fault  
>In loving you with my whole heart<br>But tell me now, where was my fault  
>In loving you with my whole heart<em>

He threw back another drink. Scotch, Harvey his favourite. The alcohol numbed his senses, but Mike could still feel the gaping hole in his chest. With a thunk his head fell back onto the bar. Why did karma hate him so much. Was it all the cheating that made cupid shoot an arrow at him, but miss the other target? Why was this so wrong, but did it feel so right. He didn't know whether he could stand another pitying look from Donna, or the jokes from the associates. He wanted to run, scream, throw everything away he had built up at Pearson and Hardman in the past year that he worked there. But then there would be that disappointed look in Harvey his face, and he just could not do it. Donna and the other associates just didn't know him. Harvey was there to be loved by Mike, even if it was in the shadows. It was his curse for getting the opportunity the man had given him. Everything came with a price everyone said, Mike just hadn't known it would hurt this much.

"trying to make a dent in the bar, kid?" He shot up.

" Harvey I thought you went to your condo with Jenna."

"I did, she just didn't like it when I called out your name in the car when she was…pleasuring me."

Mike tried to wrap his head around what Harvey just said, but Harvey already continued.

"I was trying to save us both from harassment lawsuits at the firm, but I guess you got to me kid. Why couldn't you just accept that I was a heartless bastard, why did you have to go and make me _care_…" Mike shut him up by kissing the older man on the mouth, something which was much appreciated as he got the response from the older man.

Mike didn't know which price he had to pay later for being able to be loved by the older man, but he didn't care. He would follow Harvey to hell and back.

__

_Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life  
>Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life<em>

**I know it's short but the song just stuck with me. I recommend you look it up :D**


End file.
